


Давай поженимся

by Joleinn



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Horror, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joleinn/pseuds/Joleinn
Summary: Хибари считает, что Гокудера ведет себя странно





	Давай поженимся

— Гокудера ведет себя странно, — сказал Хибари за обедом. 

Ямамото недоуменно вскинул бровь, ожидая продолжения, но наткнулся на непроницаемый взгляд. Это было тревожным знаком: Хибари не беспокоился по пустякам и практически не ошибался. Должно быть, любое отступление от нормы бесило его настолько сильно, что он предпочитал замечать его раньше всех и давить в зародыше. Желательно насмерть. 

Ямамото с трудом улыбнулся и попытался не напрягаться слишком сильно. Хибари не просто редко делился с ним наблюдениями, за семь лет их знакомства это произошло в первый раз.

— Почему ты говоришь это мне, а не ему самому или Цуне?

— Потому что Цуна слишком занят, чтобы присматривать за ним достаточно внимательно. — На вторую половину вопроса Хибари не ответил.

— Ты заметил что-то конкретное? — Ямамото мысленно перебрал последние дни: Гокудера по трое суток не ночевал дома, дергался от каждого прикосновения, засыпал на рабочем столе и пил так много кофе, что его самого уже можно было смолоть и заварить. Все было как обычно. 

— Позавчера он гуглил странные координаты. — Хибари протянул ему сложенный листок. — Я проверил, это старое кладбище, родственников Гокудеры там нет. Вчера я слышал, как он разговаривает с деревом. 

— Он часто разговаривает вслух… Погоди, ты что, следишь за его историей поиска? — Ямамото попытался представить, какой скандал устроит Гокудера, если об этом узнает, и пожалел, что спросил.

— Я слежу за вами всеми. — Хибари пожал плечами, умудрившись не сделать ни одной лишней складки на пиджаке. — Если меня кто-то беспокоит, я иду к тому, кто сможет это решить.

— И к кому ты пойдешь, если тебя обеспокою я? 

Хибари наградил его одним из тех мечтательных взглядов, которые приводили в ужас самых сообразительных из его противников.

— Если случится что-то серьезное, я займусь тобой сам. С мелочами я обращаюсь к Гокудере. Так говоришь, он часто разговаривает с покойной матерью? Тебе следовало сказать мне раньше, я знаю хорошего неболтливого психиатра.

Очень хотелось верить, что Хибари пошутил, но у того не было чувства юмора. Ямамото немедленно простился и пошел проверить, как поживает Гокудера. Всю дорогу его не покидало мерзкое предчувствие беды.

***

Гокудера сидел за своим столом и для разнообразия не выглядел страшно занятым. Он не стучал по клавиатуре, не рисовал на доске очередной замысловатый план и даже не курил — просто сидел, сложив руки на коленях, и отстраненно смотрел перед собой.

— Привет. — Ямамото осторожно приблизился. Обстановка в комнате ему не нравилась. Гокудера редко бывал тихим и никогда по хорошему поводу. 

— Знаешь, я всегда тосковал по маме, — негромко сказал Гокудера, по-прежнему глядя прямо перед собой. Его голос звучал совершенно безжизненно, как на плохой записи. — Всегда винил отца в ее смерти и думал, что рядом с ней моя жизнь сложилась бы иначе. Мечтал, что мы путешествовали бы по миру и давали семейные концерты, а публика обожала бы нас. Я хотел играть с ней в четыре руки, она всегда заканчивала этим наши уроки. Но я надеялся, что мои руки останутся при мне.

Гокудера плавно поднял руки и положил на стол. Ямамото содрогнулся: кисти ниже запястий начисто отсутствовали, будто отрезанные умелым хирургом. 

Крови не было. Не было ни раны, ни заросшей культи — руки Гокудеры просто обрывались на пару сантиметров ниже рукавов пиджака. Ямамото никак не удавалось разглядеть подробности: глаза не хотели всматриваться в настолько неестественный объект, и взгляд постоянно соскальзывал то на чистую столешницу, то на бледное лицо. Гокудера выглядел спокойным, как покойник, это наверняка был шок.

— Это она сделала? — Ямамото всегда с теплотой относился к воспоминаниям о матери Гокудеры, но сейчас был готов откопать ее тело и еще раз убить.

Гокудера вздрогнул. В отрешенном взгляде шевельнулась совершенно детская обида, и Ямамото пришлось силой удержать себя на месте. Ему до смерти хотелось разорвать на куски того, кто лишил Гокудеру немногих счастливых воспоминаний о детстве. 

— Она говорит, что дедушка просил ее сыграть на семейном торжестве, но ее пальцы уже не годятся для игры: слишком разложились. — Гокудера бросил быстрый взгляд на свои руки и наконец посмотрел Ямамото в глаза. — Что мне делать, Такеши? Я не могу ничего придумать.

Ямамото не понял, как двинулся, он просто оказался по ту сторону стола и сжал Гокудеру так крепко, словно пытался сплавить его с собой навечно. Видеть его страдание было невыносимо, Ямамото не знал, кто из них сейчас больше нуждается в утешении.

На краю сознания забрезжила смутная идея, и он ухватился за нее, не раздумывая. Что угодно было лучше бездействия.

— Давай поженимся! — выпалил он, отстранившись ровно настолько, чтобы заглянуть Гокудере в глаза.

Гокудера моргнул и хихикнул, а потом в открытую захохотал. Он смеялся до слез, смех рвался из него похожими на рыдания клочьями, угрожая перейти в полноценную истерику. Ямамото не стал ждать, пока это произойдет, он наклонился и заткнул очередной всхлип долгим поцелуем.

Понадобилось еще много поцелуев и объятий, чтобы Гокудера успокоился. Когда истерика отступила, он подарил Ямамото подозрительный взгляд.

— Ты это серьезно? 

— Абсолютно, — заверил Ямамото, набирая номер Хибари. Им срочно был нужен самолет до ближайшей страны, где регистрируют однополые браки. — Начинай сочинять свадебные клятвы.

***

Координаты кладбища пригодились, Хибари ничего не делал зря. Ямамото поежился от пронизывающего ветра и решительно двинулся сквозь туман. Гокудеру он с собой не взял, вместо этого рядом шагал сосредоточенный Цуна, отменивший ради них все прочие дела - главным делом Вонголы была забота о своих.

Они остановились перед изящным склепом, полностью заросшим плющом. Семейного имени было не разобрать, но Цуна не колебался: они были на месте. Ямамото замер, прислушиваясь. Ему показалось, что сквозь каменные стены доносится тихая музыка.

— Мы пришли к госпоже Лавине за своей собственностью. — Цуна не стал тратить время на любезности, он поднял руку в боевой перчатке и направил столп пламени сквозь каменную дверь. Цуна был в ярости, он никогда не терпел попытки причинить вред его друзьям, и с годами эта черта только усилилась.

Воздух перед ними дрогнул и потек, медленно складываясь в женскую фигуру. При жизни мать Гокудеры была потрясающей красавицей, сейчас ее вид пугал даже Ямамото, который никогда не жаловался на слабые нервы. Страшно представить, что чувствовал Гокудера, встретив мать в таком состоянии. 

Ямамото подавил тяжелые мысли и сосредоточился на единственной живой части призрака: ее руках. Узкие бледные кисти, покрытые мелкими шрамами, которые Ямамото мог нарисовать языком по памяти. Он вздохнул и достал из кармана золотое кольцо.

— Я муж вашего сына, — заявил он, хватая левую руку прежде, чем призрак смогла ее отдернуть. — Эта рука принадлежит мне вместе с его сердцем, пока смерть не разлучит нас.

— Я босс вашего сына. — Цуна уже держал правое запястье и надевал на него кольцо урагана. — Эта рука принадлежит мне и семейству Вонгола, пока мы не освободим его от службы. 

Лавина зашипела и попыталась что-то произнести, но тут же закричала от боли. Руки Гокудеры таяли вместе с кольцами, оставляя её с собственными сгнившими конечностями. Она подарила Ямамото исполненный ненависти взгляд и что-то пророкотала, прежде чем исчезнуть. Музыка в склепе стихла, сквозь густой кладбищенский туман скользнули теплые солнечные лучи.

— Ты понял, что она сказала? — Ямамото повернулся к Цуне, который знал итальянский гораздо лучше. Тот озабоченно кивнул.

— Она будет пытаться устроить так, чтобы смерть разлучила вас с Гокудерой как можно раньше. Боюсь, наладить отношения с тещей тебе будет нелегко.

— Переживу. — Ямамото набрал знакомый номер и с облегчением выдохнул, услышав, как Гокудера снял трубку.

— У вас получилось, — голос звучал неуверенно, но это было неважно. Ямамото кивнул Цуне, показывая, что все в порядке, и с удовольствием втянул Гокудеру в обсуждение медового месяца. Раз уж он умудрился жениться на мужчине своей мечты, то собирался сделать все как полагается.


End file.
